Saved
by Epitaphx
Summary: The boys work hard every day to save people from the supernatural but they cannot help everyone. Some just can't accept that.
1. Time

_I know I shouldn't start another ahha story...but I did..._

_I got this idea and it wouldn't let up. So here it is...like it and I'll continue, if it sucks we can forget it and I'll finish the funnier one._

_also-don't own. never will._

* * *

Lost Creek, Colorado

"_Your Time Is Gonna Come. . . "_

A woman in her late 20s paces around the record player. The blinds on the windows have been closed and the only light coming was in were between the cracks under the door.

"When I was younger my brother used to chase me outside. He would pretend he was a monster and I was his dinner."

The woman walked towards the window and moved a few blinds down so she could peek out.

"Once he chased me to this old farm. We were told by our parents that we were not allowed to play there. It was dangerous they said."

The woman removes her hand the window and turns around.

Haley, tied and gagged could only look at her. Her vision was blurry, her tears and blood ran down her face covering her eyes.

" So, he chased me there. I don't remember much, but I fell down. I hit my head on a rock. This very nice man come over and offered help. My bother," the woman frowns," didn't trust him from the start."

The woman was over to Haley, grabs he head with both hands and stares into her eyes.

"He led my brother and me into this big house. I sat on the couch, bleeding everywhere. The man, he told my brother to outside. He wouldn't move. So, " She lets go of Haley's head but grabs her shoulders, " he had someone take my brother away to another room."

The woman removes Haley's gag.

"Please-"

The woman cuts her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"Ssh. That man, he really liked me. He touched my head and called me beautiful. I told him he made me uncomfortable and I wanted to go, " she frowns again and Haley stares at her horrified," I tried to leave. He grabbed my arm. He squeezed my arm, so hard. I think I cried. He pushed me back on the couch. Then he was on top of me."

"I'm sorry-"

"My brother, I don't remember where he came from but the next thing I knew, he was there. He did something. There was so much blood on his hands. He grabbed me and we ran back home. We never talked about that day ever again. Do you know why I told you that story?"

Haley shook her head, tears still in her eyes. The woman smiled.

"My brother would have done anything for me, like you would do anything for yours. Like you did before. The camping trip with the bear?"

"What-"

" I know it wasn't bear and I know you had help when your brother was taken by that _thing_."

The woman's face hardened. She grabbed a chunk of Haley's hair and pulled her closer

"Ah-I don't know what-"

" My brother died while yours was saved. Do you think that's fair? What makes your family so fucking special? Where are they? The ones who helped you?"

"I don't know!" Haley cringed as her head was pulled backwards by the hair.

The woman snarled as she stood up. She stormed towards the record player and picked something up.

" I have others on my list, if you want to save them and yourself, answer me correctly. Where are they?"

There was a clicking sound.

Haley took in a deep breath. She gripped the arm rests on the chair tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"I don't know. I didn't keep in touch. They came and went. Once we-my brother's and I were safe, they left."

The woman pulled the trigger.

"Like I said, I have a list." The woman placed the gun back on the table by the record player. She looks down on the table at something.

It was a picture of Lucas with his mother in the park playing. They were both smiling happily. The womn picks up the picture and crumples it in her fist.

"Soon"

_"Don't care what you say 'cause I'm goin' away to stay. Gonna make you pay for that great big hole in my heart"_


	2. Lucas

Lucas didn't like her. He could never see her eyes. She always wore sunglasses.

In the rain, in the house and outside when the sun was covered by clouds.

He couldn't see her eyes but he could feel them on him. Watching him everywhere. It was relentless

He used to pray at night, he wanted that nice man and his brother to come to the house and free him from her.

But they never did.

He didn't trust her. Never. Not from the start. Her smile was wrong.

Her laugh was forced. Her eyes, he never saw her eyes.

He remembers when she first time she came to his house. She said she was working a case, two people were missing, matching the description of the nice guy who saved him that day.

The lady claimed to be related to them, that something bad happened. He didn't believe her. His mother did though. She didn't know where they were.

Neither of them did.

The lady didn't like that.

She left the house but never left them alone.

Lucas saw her following him on his way to the bus stop, when he was riding his bike and when he was at home watching cars pass by.

"She probably just lives nearby honey, don't worry about it. She;s just having a hard time right now."

His mother liked her.

"We know what's it's like to lose someone we care about. Just be nice."

He thinks her name was Cecily. She always talked about a brother. He knew she wasn't related to the good men he knew. They were like angels.

Angels were good, holy, pure. Heroes.

Cecily was evil.

Evil people hide their eyes

He remembered she started coming to house more and more. His mother and her really clicked.

Lucas had a feeling it was because his father and his grandfather had died a few years ago. His mother still cried sometimes at night.

She didn't know he could hear her. She would turn the water and the fan on but he could still hear. He never told her he knew.

Cecily always tried to bring the conversation about his angel. He didn't like her talking about him, saying his name. From her lips is was blasphemy.

She had no right to speak his name. He wished his mother could see how evil she was.

Lucas needed proof. He never had it until that night.

Cecily decided that she no longer liked his mother anymore

He remembered that night like it was yesterday. His mother put him to bed and went into the bathroom for her own tradition of bath/cry.

Lucas tried to sleep but something kept him up. A feeling of dread. Danger. Something bad was going to happen.

The feeling started in his stomach and rose up to his heart and then he felt it in his throat, burring. He hasn't felt this since his mom was attacked by Peter three years ago.

He heard the door open but thought nothing of it at first. The screaming didn't scare him either. That caused him to jump out of his bed and hide to in closet.

But he wasn't afraid until the silence. His mother stopped screaming. The foot steps, the sounds from the hall ceased. Nothing. He didn't hear anyone's heavy breathing.

The cold chill climbing up his spine didn't scare him. He welcomed that. Lucas closed his eyes and covered his face. Praying to everything and anything he could name: Jesus Optimums Prime, G.I Joe, Batman, Dean and Sam, God, his dad and grandfather.

Lucas was enveloped by bright light. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and crinkled his nose in response to it.

"Lucas."

Lucas opened his eyes. The light was warm. He felt. . .safe.

A beautiful blonde woman garbed in white smiled and held out her hand.

"Lucas, give me your hand."

Her voice was a million miles a way but she was in front of him. He looked at her extended hand.

"Lucas."

She smiled again. He stood up and took her hand.

* * *

" _The grizzly murder of Haley Collins is still baffling the Colorado state police. There are no leads or murder weapon."_

The volume of the TV gets lowered.

"Sam does she look familiar to you?"

Sam looked up from the laptop and focused on the TV screen. There was a picture of Haley Collins along with her brothers on the screen.

"Uh Yeah. Wendigo in Black Water Ridge remember? Rescued her brother." Sam returns to his computer

"Huh." Dean turned the volume back up.

The TV is shut off.

"Dean, something wrong?"

"Someone we know just got whacked, is that weird to you?"

"Whacked? I guess it sucks that they're dead but I don't think it would make her directly connected to something supernatural "

"Maybe you're right."

"Yeah, anyway I found something for our next hunt. Listen to this; a man said he saw his wife kill his neighbor."

"I don't get it"

Sam half smiles

"His wife has been dead for ten years. Think we got something?"

"Nothing else coming up?"

"Not really."

"Where is he? The husband?"

Sam clicked on his computer for a second seconds.

"Hannibal, Missouri."

Dean did a double take.

"You serious? Love the name. Alight let's go."

* * *

"Yeah, I'll get the door." Rebecca mock glared at her brother as Zach stayed on the couch while the door bell was going off for the past minute.

She opened it and smiled as she greeted the guest.

"Hi, my name is Cecily. My car kind of broke down, can I use your phone?"

Rebecca nodded and led her in.


End file.
